


Possession (Yours is My Obsession)

by SaffieDarling



Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Kink Meme, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffieDarling/pseuds/SaffieDarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A slender redhead was pulled in tight for a photograph, and a vivacious brunette got a signature deep in her cleavage. In the end, everybody got a something: a touch, or a linger, or a smile and a wink that seemed to promise everything.</p>
<p>Steve got a pair of hands that itched with the need to drag Christian through the door, to caress and mark and claim, to press away the invisible brands left by a bar full of interlopers. Oh, and a hard-on the size of the Eiffel Tower."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Possession (Yours is My Obsession)

**Author's Note:**

> A comment fic for the the Kinky Kane RPF Kink Community that exploded and became a 2000 word monstrosity.
> 
> Prompt: Steve sees a bunch of girls(or guys) hanging all over Chris and gets very possessive. Steve stakes his claim on Chris and shows him who he belongs to. -Bottom!Chris
> 
> Thanks to evileve18 for the prompt!

Steve was waiting just inside the doorway as Christian swept through the bar at the centre of a swirling mass of admirers. A leggy blonde was leaning in to whisper something in his ear and Christian laughed bright and open. A slender redhead was pulled in tight for a photograph, and a vivacious brunette got a signature deep in her cleavage. In the end, everybody got something: a touch, or a linger, or a smile and a wink that seemed to promise everything.

Steve got a pair of hands that itched with the need to drag Christian through the door, to caress and mark and claim, to press away the invisible brands left by a bar full of interlopers. Oh, and a hard-on the size of the Eiffel Tower. 

Before Christian had come more than two steps in to the room, finally alone, Steve was crowding him against the wall, worrying against the back of his neck and pushing his rapidly filling cock against Christian's high, round ass.

Christian startled, and then grunted and tried to twist out of Steve's grasp. 

"Hi to you too Steve," he said, sounding peeved. "You want to tell me what the fuck you're doing?"

Steve wrapped an arm around Christian's waist, pushing the worn t-shirt up to run his palm over a warm, flat stomach. 

"Mmm, just reminding myself. You know how I get when you get too handsy with the locals." He could practically hear Chris rolling his eyes, but ignored him and used his other hand to tug at Christian's hair, pulling his head round to bite at his mouth. "C'mon babydoll, you know the rules."

Christian accepted the invasion that masqueraded as a kiss, but was still squirming, testing Steve's grip. 

"Really Steve? The rules?" Christian jerked hard, and flushed a little when Steve's hold stayed solid. " _You_ know the rules. I, on the other hand, seem to recall I gave you some creative suggestions as to where you could stick those particular _rules_."

Steve just let his hand wander further up Christian's chest, smiling at the gasp as he pinched at one hard nipple. "Mhmm, and yet," he said, breathing in to Christian's ear, "rules are rules. I can't have you forgetting who you belong to." He twisted the nipple again, and Christian didn't quite suppress a whimper. "Today's rule, for example, is that for every set of breasts you sign, for every person who gets their hands on you..."

"...you get a minute to put your hands right back." Christian's squirming was beginning to feel more like bucking, and was doing very interesting things to the contents of Steve's jeans. "You've said."

Steve smiled and nipped at Christian's ear. "See, I knew you were listening."

"Only so I knew how much to laugh at you." Christian glanced over his shoulder, apparently ignoring the flush that was steadily creeping up his neck. "Jealousy is not an attractive look on you, you know."

In response, Steve's fingers wandered down Chris's thighs before rising to frame a cock straining against worn denim. "And yet," Steve breathed, "somehow you're providing ample evidence to the contrary."

Christian rolled his hips, twisting in frustration when Steve's hands dodged his gyrations, but then relaxed in Steve's grip for a moment, as if remembering he was supposed to be aiming for nonchalance. "Eh, you shouldn't listen to that guy. He's got terrible taste."

Steve slipped his fingers into the waistband of Christian's jeans and pulled him flush against Steve's groin. When Steve's hand snuck between them to cup one firm cheek, Christian bit back a groan and let his legs fall wider.

Steve chuckled knowingly. "Thought so. See, you cock and you bluster, but when it comes down to it, all I have to do is breathe, and look at that, you spread your legs for me so prettily."

Steve could feel Christian fighting not to press back against Steve. He was losing, but also wasn't quite done yet. "I dunno Steve," Christian growled, "you want pretty, maybe you should go try your hand at one of my friends out there."

Steve bent close and nuzzled along Christian's neck. "Don't worry, babydoll, you're plenty pretty enough for me. Why would I want them, when I can just mark you up and show everyone that you're mine?" He bit down sharply and Christian gasped and bucked.

"Mmm, thought you might like that. You always get so desperate when you know exactly whose you are. Now c'mon, turn around. I wanna see if your mouth drops open as prettily as your legs."

Christian was panting by the time Steve had manhandled him around, pupils blown and face flushed as he slumped against the wall, legs spread in a wanton display of need. That didn't stop him squaring his jaw in defiance. 

"What do you reckon Steve? Do you think your need to piss all over your territory is compensating for something?"

Steve laughed at that and shoved a hard thing between Christian's spread legs, pulling him roughly up against Steve's thigh to grind against his cock Christian's head fell back and his mouth dropped open. Steve hummed appreciatively.

"Piss on my territory? You _are_ dirty. I bet you'd let me too. Look at you, with your legs spread wide and your mouth hanging open, begging to be filled. I bet you'd let me do anything to you if it meant you got one of your greedy little holes filled."

Christian's eyes were glazing over now as he scrabbled for a grip, rubbing himself harder against Steve's thigh. Steve smiled. "Bet you'd let me fuck you right here in the hallway, where anyone could walk in. Catch you with your legs wrapped around me, bouncing on my cock, begging me to take you just that little... bit... deeper."

Christian was still riding Steve's leg, squirming and writhing, but he swallowed deep and lifted his head to meet Steve's eyes.

"Are you... fuck! Are you really that desperate to make the tabloids?"

Steve laughed, low and throaty. "C'mon babydoll. We both know that wouldn't even make the gossip sites." He leaned close. "Everybody knows the way you gag for my cock. It's written all over your face, over every inch of your body. You can't hide that you're begging for it, just waiting for the chance to fall to your knees like the greedy little bitch you are."

"But you're right, people would hear. We both know your demanding little ass won't let you stay quiet; you'll be screaming before I can even get inside you, and I'm not sure I want to share you tonight." Steve smoothed a lock of hair that had fallen across Christian's face. "Mmm, maybe I should just let you keep riding me like this, yeah? let you get yourself off on my knee and send you out there with your jeans full of come like you're 17 again? If you're really good I'll even give you a finger to suck on. Hmm, or..."

Steve pulled back abruptly as his phone beeped. "...or I could just leave you here like this." Steve grinned as Christian slumped against the wall, hips still shifting and twitching. "My time is up. Looks like I don't get to play with you any more."

Christian's pupils were still blown, and his dick was pressing hard against his jeans. He looked murderous. "Fuck. You."

Steve stretched. "Sorry babydoll, but them's the rules. All fucking is now off the table. Unless..."

Steve reached down to cup Christian's crotch again, enjoying the feeling as Christian arched into his hand, barely coherent. 

"...unless you ask me to make an exception." Christian was trying to buck against Steve's hand now, but Steve kept pulling his arm back, denying him any friction. Christian's hands and head were pressed back against the wall and his eyes were squeezed shut like he was in pain.

"Fuck! Fuck, Steve please." That was nice. Steve allowed Christian a little more pressure, but not nearly enough.

"Now babydoll, you know you have to be more explicit than that."

Christian's jaw was working hard. "Fuck, let me come Steve. Please, just let me come."

"How do you want to come Christian? On my cock, pushed up against the wall so everyone can hear you scream? Or in your pants so you can walk around the rest of the night, remembering what a needy little slut you are for my dick."

Christian twisted and glared, but when Steve pushed harder, he moaned.

"In my jeans. Please Steve, let me ride you until I come in my jeans."

"Mmm, yeah, that's nice." Steve pulled Christian towards his thigh, but stopped before Christian could make contact.

"Yeah, that's so good. Now ask nicely."

Christian glared and arched, balling his hands in to fists and looking livid. "I already asked as nicely as you're going to get, you fuck."

"I still haven't heard you say it though. How can I know you really want it if you don't say it?"

Christian was almost frantic now, head shifting back and forth against the wall. Steve increased the pressure. 

"Please. Steve."

"Not Steve."

Steve watched as Christian strained and thrashed and then, finally, surrendered.

"Sir."

Another twist. "Please, Sir, let me come."

Steve smiled. "Of course babydoll." He gripped Christian's hips and brought them roughly against his thigh. "All you had to do was ask."

As soon as Christian had gritted out the word, all the tension had run out of his body and now he was riding Steve's thigh, head thrown back and hips rolling smoothly. Steve admired the long exposed throat, then bent in to bite down hard, just behind the jaw, soothing it with kisses as Christian began to shake.

"Just reminding people who you belong to," Steve whispered in to Christian's ear.

When he shoved two fingers into Christian's mouth, Christian groaned in appreciation and pressed down harder. Steve kept his other hand on Christian's hip, enjoying the play of thick muscle under smooth skin as Christian drove himself crazy rutting against his thigh.

"Fuck," Steve breathed. "You should see yourself babydoll. My needy little whore bouncing so nicely on my knee."

He added another finger to Christian's mouth, watching the lips stretch obscenely.

"Gonna fuck this mouth when you're done," Steve promised. "Make you remember who this mouth belongs to. And you'll love it, won't you, greedy little cock slut that you are. You'll moan and thrash while I fill your throat, and I'll tell you how pretty you look when one of your holes is stretched full of my dick. You'll beg to drop to your knees, just like you do every time, and when you're gagging to breathe, I'll bet you come a second time."

That was enough. Christian thrust one final time and came with a high keening cry, jeans dampening against Steve's thigh. Steve let him come down, twitching and trembling in his arms, but then firmly pushed him to his knees, unbuttoning his jeans to release a sorely neglected erection.

Afterwards, when Steve had kept his promise, he came up behind Christian, who was standing in front of the mirror, examining the bite marks showing red against his neck. Steve smoothed Christian's hair, tracing the the marks and watching Christian's eyelids flutter.

"You're so beautiful when you know who you belong to," Steve said, moving a braid to cover the deepest mark.

Christian hummed in agreement, and smiled as he moved the obscuring braid back out of the way.

Steve stood, savouring the image of marks standing out red against broad shoulders and tanned skin. The were fading, but by tomorrow they would bruise. More people would come for their piece, and Christian would smile and charm and flirt until they were both near to breaking, but just when Steve couldn't take it any more, just when the panic would start to show in Christian's eyes, Steve would reach over and find one of those bruises. He'd press down, and the tension, the nerves, the bullshit would drain away, and they'd remember.


End file.
